


Де-факто

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Weirdness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: До тех пор, пока не произошло то, что произошло, Джон думал, что у него нормальная сексуальная жизнь с Шерлоком. Если Шерлок может изобрести для себя работу, то ему ничего не стоит изобрести и свой собственный фетиш.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Facto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233651) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



Джон даже представить себе не мог, что будет находиться в сексуальных отношениях с Шерлоком − о, боже, это даже звучало странно. Он не был уверен в том, _чего_ ждал от таких отношений с ним, но даже если бы и ждал, в реальности всё оказалось совсем не так.

Во-первых, даже мысли о том, что Шерлок сексуальное создание, уже было достаточно, чтобы мозги плавились. Джон предполагал, что секс для детектива был чем-то, о чём тот даже не знал, так же, как и о том, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Шерлок быстро доказал, что это не так: он знал и любил секс как обычный здоровый мужчина за тридцать. Во-вторых, Джон думал, что если Шерлок и занимался когда-то с кем-то сексом, это могло быть неловко, неприятно и/или мозговыносяще для его партнёра. В действительности секс с Шерлоком оказался полной противоположностью всех этих вещей. На самом деле всё было вполне... нормально.

Конечно, всё оказалось просто уловкой. Соблазнительная и глупая улыбка Шерлока после секса была столь искренней; она успокаивала Джона, иначе потрясение в конечном итоге могло бы быть в два раза сильнее.

Проведя много времени в университете и в армии, Джон знал, к чему приводит жизнь в непосредственной близости с другими людьми: рано или поздно наступает тот неловкий момент, когда вы случайно вламываетесь к кому-то, кто занимается мастурбацией. В основном это люди, с которыми у вас случается более-менее регулярный секс, ну, или, по крайней мере, пару раз в неделю, но вряд ли это был кто-то со столь высоким IQ.

В университете подобное становилось поводом для шуток и бесконечных преследований. В армии же никогда это не обсуждали. Живя (и трахаясь) с Шерлоком, Джон думал, что избежит такой ситуации, поскольку до настоящего момента, несмотря на то, что детективу нравилось заниматься сексом, он ни разу его не застукал за актом самоудовлетворения.

В тот день Джон закончил работу в клинике пораньше. Пациентов было мало, а так как персонал клиники был укомплектован полностью, он с радостью ушёл сразу после обеда. Джон не думал, что найдёт Шерлока дома, потому что утром тот сказал, что собирается в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы разобраться с несколькими нераскрытыми делами Лестрейда.

Войдя в квартиру, он обнаружил Шерлока растянувшимся на диване. Брюки и трусы болтались в районе коленей, в одной руке − книга, а другой он работал над собой.

Мгновение они просто ошеломлённо смотрели друг на друга. Нелепость момента была подчёркнута тем фактом, что Шерлок держал в руке не порнографический журнал, а один из медицинских учебников Джона.

Шерлок заговорил первым.

− Тебя в это время не должно быть здесь! − Его тон был обвиняющим.

− Прости. Я просто... эмм... − Покраснев, Джон быстро ушёл в свою комнату.

Несколько минут спустя, когда смущение развеялось, его озарило.

Шерлок листал один из его медицинских учебников. Когда в Интернете было так много хороших порно.

Разве дрочка на медицинские диаграммы не была тем, что делают, когда вам 14 лет и вы не можете достать ничего более распутного?

Ощущая неловкость, Джон робко вернулся в гостиную через некоторое время. Увидев Шерлока через дверной проём колдующим за кухонным столом над чашкой Петри, он смущённо кашляет и входит на кухню, чтобы заварить чай.

− Джон, − позвал его Шерлок. 

Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, Джон оглянулся, пытаясь изобразить на лице интерес. 

− Хмм?

Шерлок поднял голову. 

− Мы же не собираемся потратить оставшуюся часть дня, притворяясь, что ты не вломился в тот момент, когда я дрочил. Это абсурдно.

Джон отвернулся к раковине. 

− Да, ты прав. − Он нервно усмехнулся. − Просто я не ожидал, что застану тебя за подобным занятием. Извини. Я ушёл пораньше, потому что сегодня было очень мало пациентов.

− Я должен был услышать тебя на лестнице. Предполагаю, что я был занят.

Поёжившись, Джон наполнил чайник водой.

Джон достал из шкафа две чашки. Когда чай был заварен, он вручил Шерлоку его чашку. Тот выгнул бровь.

− Что такое, Джон? − спросил он.

− Что?

− Ты выглядишь смущённым. У тебя что-то на уме. Скажи это.

Джон почувствовал ещё большее смущение. Он замялся. Но он не мог не спросить, потому что это интриговало.

− Мы... ты... ты держал в руках один из моих медицинских учебников?

Шерлок покраснел. 

− Да. И что?

Джон сел за стол. 

− Это просто кажется странным.

− Почему это странно? − Шерлок уставился на чашку Петри.

− Эээ.. на что ты там смотрел?

Шерлок поднял голову. 

− Я ни на что не смотрел. Я читал.

− Что читал?

Шерлок выпрямился, затем встал из-за стола и ушёл в гостиную. Джон продолжил наслаждаться чаем. Вернувшись через минуту с книгой, Шерлок открыл её и положил на стол перед Джоном.

− Это, − как ни в чём не бывало сказал Шерлок.

Наклонившись, Джон прочитал вслух название книги: 

− «Подробная инструкция пальцевого ректального исследования ободочной и прямой кишки на рак».

Издав звук, очень похожий на стон от удовольствия, Шерлок снова уткнулся взглядом в чашку Петри.

Джон должен был несколько раз быстро моргнуть, чтобы удостовериться, что происходящее не какой-то безумный сон.

− Это тебя возбуждает? − спросил Джон.

Шерлок поднял голову. Он, казалось, был по-настоящему смущён вопросом Джона. 

− Да. Что-то в этом не так?

Джон даже не знал, как на это ответить. Вместо этого он спросил: 

− А что именно тебя возбуждает? Описание аномалий на стенках толстой кишки?

Шерлок закрыл лицо руками. 

− Нет, Джон. Описание обследования.

Бегло пробежавшись по строчкам, Джон попытался найти в скучном тексте что-то возбуждающее. Может быть «перчатки и смазанный палец» или «раздвинуть ягодицы»? Он не видел ничего, кроме медицинской процедуры.

− Подожди, − сказал Джон, когда ему кое-что пришло в голову. − У тебя медицинский фетиш? − Боже, может быть это просто член Джона обрадовался его медицинскому образованию.

− Нет, − ответил Шерлок. − Мне просто нравится сама процедура. Техническая информация. Особенно, если она имеет отношение к чему-то, что может быть истолковано как сексуальное.

Попытавшись осознать услышанное, Джон потерпел в этом неудачу. 

− Шерлок, я думаю, что ты на самом деле только что изобрёл фетиш. Я впечатлён. Ошеломлён, откровенно говоря.

− Это ты к чему? − раздражительно изрёк Шерлок, капнув из пипетки чем-то красным в чашку Петри.

− Получается, что все мои книги и медицинские журналы − просто кладезь порно для тебя.

Шерлок фыркнул. 

− Не надо надо мной смеяться. Сексуальность не чёрная и не белая, Джон.

− Знаю, знаю. − Джон поднял руки. − Я просто пытаюсь это понять. Я над тобой не смеюсь.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Я думаю, что такое в мешке не утаишь.

− Мне просто жаль, что ты мне ничего об этом не говорил. Почему ты этого не сделал?

− О, я не знаю, − в голосе Шерлока сквозил сарказм. − Возможно, я думал, что ты плохо это воспримешь.

Джон закатил глаза. 

− На самом деле, меня испугало бы, будь это нормальным. − Как только слова вылетели изо рта, он пожалел о них. − Я не это имел в виду. Я просто имел в виду... что-то обычное. Ваниль. Секс может быть чем-то большим, чем ваниль.

Шерлок насупил брови.

− Я имею в виду, что... − Джон нахмурился и встал. − О, чёрт.

***

Той же ночью Джон, принеся руководство по сексуальному здоровью в спальню Шерлока, попытался таким образом извиниться за свои необдуманные слова. Тот растянулся на кровати, читая новую любимую книгу − ну, или, по крайней мере, то, что Джон принимал за неё до сих пор − увесистый фолиант о громких нераскрытых убийствах.

− Я нашёл её у себя. − Джон протянул книгу. Он отметил закладками некоторые страницы. − Она уже немного устарела, но текст довольно описательный. Она о том, как врачам инструктировать пациентов делать самим себе осмотр.

Шерлок оторвался от своей книги и посмотрел на Джона.

− Я думал, что ты мог бы... как она тебе?

− Спасибо, − сухо сказал Шерлок.

Джон сел на кровать и положил книгу около Шерлока. А потом улёгся на живот рядом с ним. Положив книгу на грудь, Шерлок обратил на него внимание.

− Мы можем об этом поговорить? − спросил Джон.

− Что ещё об этом можно сказать?

− Я просто хочу это понять. − Джон прикусил нижнюю губу. − Правда, я очарован этим. Я вломился в тот момент, когда ты наслаждался тем, что доставляет тебе удовольствие. Но я об этом не знал. Помнишь, мы ещё в самом начале обещали быть честными друг с другом?

Шерлок тихо вздохнул и уставился на потолок. 

− Ну, давай, спрашивай о том, что тебя интересует.

− Что именно тебя в этом возбуждает? Я имею в виду, ты представляешь, как это делают с тобой? − Джон улыбнулся. − Ты фантазировал о том, как я делаю тебе обследование простаты? Игра в доктора и в пациента?

− Я уже сказал тебе, это не медицинский фетиш. Если бы меня возбуждало всё это, я бы попросил тебя сделать мне обследование простаты, описывая вслух то, что ты делаешь.

Джон почесал висок. 

− Эээ... я всё равно не понимаю.

Поглаживая пальцами книгу, лежащую на груди, Шерлок снова вздохнул. 

− Описания. Подробные описания процедур, которые считаются интимными, сокровенными и запретными для большинства людей. Они возбуждают. Большинству людей не нравится думать о пальцевом ректальном обследовании, а эти тексты описывают его с мучительной, зловещей и идеальной детализацией.

Джон на мгновение на него уставился. Он начал понимать. Ответ был чертовски странный, вполне в духе _Шерлока_.

− Ты имеешь в виду, − начал Джон, − тебя возбуждает прямо противоположное тому, что возбуждает большинство других людей? В то время как большинство людей возбудилось бы, услышав что-то вроде «я хочу вставить свой член в твою красивую задницу», ты возбудишься, если я скажу «я хочу вручную вставить мой эрегированный пенис в твою прямую кишку после того, как растяну твой сфинктер пальцами с помощью медицинской смазки»?

Шерлок улыбнулся, как будто Джон только что сказал что-то непристойное, порнографическое.

− Что-то вроде этого, − негромко произнёс он.

Джон был потрясён.

− Это − основа, − сказав это, Шерлок взял в руки книгу, которую Джон ему принёс. − Как я и думал, это она и есть. Поскольку книга для обучения пациентов, думаю, что всё будет очень разбавлено. Недостаточно технических терминов. Меня не трогают скучные описания.

− Как давно такое с тобой?

Открыв книгу, Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− С тех пор, как я достиг половой зрелости. − Он пролистал страницы. − У меня было много медицинских книг, когда я, так сказать, сексуально расцветал. Найдя, что чтение таких книг вызывает у меня эрекцию, я стал их использовать для этой цели.

− Возможно, что ты запрограммировал себя, − стал рассуждать вслух Джон. − Тебя это возбуждает, потому что ты убедил себя в этом в молодом возрасте.

− Разве не так появляются сексуальные наклонности? − Перестав листать книгу, он поднял голову.

− Я не представляю, как применить это всё в спальне, − произнёс Джон. − Не думаю, что будет удобно читать медицинский текст в то время, когда мы занимаемся сексом.

− Это одна из причин, почему я от тебя всё скрывал. Это нереально с кем-то разделить. − Вздохнув, он отложил книгу. − И это не просто медицинские тексты. Это − текст с описаниями. Я когда-то купил вибратор исключительно для того, чтобы прочитать инструкцию по эксплуатации.

Джон выгнул бровь.

− Она не оправдала моих ожиданий, − объяснил Шерлок. − Недостаточно подробная.

− Ну, большинство вибраторов предназначено для использования женщинами.

− Это меня не беспокоит. Как я уже сказал, я в этот момент не представляю, что кто-то в меня его вставляет.

Джон обдумал это. Он начал понимать, в чём дело, но пока это было только подозрением. Он решил пока всё отложить, так как этим вечером был слишком рассеян. Джон подвинулся поближе к Шерлоку.

− Ты не будешь против простого, ванильного секса прямо сейчас?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

− Ну, если только ты сопроводишь его грязными словечками.

***

На следующий день Джон начал обширный поиск в интернете. Он провёл в Google огромное количество времени, перебирая различные формулировки одной и той же фразы, чтобы найти определённый сексуальный фетиш. Пару раз Джон натыкался на то, что было довольно близко к тому, что он искал, но всё равно это было не совсем то.

В конце концов, потратив не один час на поиски и заглянув в самые пропитанные сексом уголки всемирной паутины, он наконец нашёл нужное.

Улыбнувшись, он проверил баланс своей кредитной карты и сделал заказ.

Четыре ночи спустя (он выбрал экспресс-доставку), после ужина и телевизора, и после того, как они оба приняли душ, Джон, держа в руках коробку размером с обувную, вошёл в спальню Шерлока, где тот, читая книгу, лежал на кровати. Коробка была упакована в обычную коричневую бумагу.

− У меня есть для тебя подарок, − пояснил Джон. − На самом деле, для нас обоих.

Шерлок отложил книгу в сторону.

Сняв с коробки крышку, Джон вытащил из неё нечто, похожее на белый фаллоиммитатор, но короткий и изогнутый, и с двумя расходящимися в разные стороны − вверх и вниз, закрученными на концах, как улитки, приспособлениями.* Он также вытащил довольно толстую инструкцию по эксплуатации.

− Что это? − спросил Шерлок.

− Массажёр простаты медицинского класса. − Усмехнувшись, Джон отбросил коробку в сторону. − На самом деле сам девайс дерьмовый. Врачи не выписывают секс-игрушки. А это − игрушка, замаскированная под медицинский инструмент, чтобы она казалась более приличной. − Он помахал руководством. − Но у него есть очень описательное, по-научному звучащее руководство. Я уже прочитал его онлайн.

Шерлок приподнялся на локтях.

Оставив игрушку под рукой и высунув язык в уголке рта, Джон открыл руководство. 

− «Массажёр простаты, − он закатил глаза от игры слов, − был изобретён в качестве инструмента для самостоятельного массажа простаты и промежности посредством использования мышц сфинктера. В заднем проходе анальный сфинктер направит массажёр в сторону предстательной железы, в то время как граница промежности заставит его работать и с промежностью».

Шерлок внимательно его слушал.

Забравшись на кровать, Джон протянул ему руководство. 

− Я подумал, что тебе бы мог понравиться новый материал для чтения.

Приподнявшись, Шерлок сполз к краю кровати. Взяв в руки буклет, он снова сел и открыл его.

− Одним словом, − добавил Джон, извлекая игрушку из-под своей руки, − это означает, что данное приспособление − массажёр простаты, с которым тебе не нужно использовать руки. Ты заставишь его работать, сжимая вокруг него задницу.

− Я знаю то, что это означает, − сказал Шерлок, просмотрев руководство.

Джон откашлялся. 

− Я подумал, что ты захочешь почитать мне на ночь сказку. − Шерлок посмотрел на него снизу вверх. − Я сказал, что это − подарок для нас обоих.

Шерлок прищурился.

− Я не позволю этой вещи пропасть зря. − Джон повертел его в руке, осматривая. − Книгу я купил для тебя, но игрушка − прости, _медицинское устройство_ − для меня.

Шерлок приоткрыл рот, а его глаза расширились. 

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

− Да, научи меня, как его использовать.

Шерлок на мгновение на него уставился, а затем сглотнул. 

− Хорошо. Но только... только если ты не будешь это в меня засовывать.

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Поверь мне, Шерлок, я не стал бы тратить 45 фунтов, чтобы это вообще ни на ком не опробовать.

Джон подготовился. Он взял в хирургии тюбик смазки и принёс из ванной полотенце, чтобы не испачкать простынь. Он снял пижамные брюки и нижнее бельё. В ожидании он уже был наполовину возбуждён. Кинк Шерлока была немного в стороне от нормы, но и он хотел попробовать что-то новое, что-то, позволяющее расширить границы сексуальных пристрастий.

Шерлок встал перед кроватью на колени. Разложив полотенце, Джон на него сел.

− Здесь говорится, что... − Шерлок заглянул в руководство. − «Мойте массажёр тёплой мыльной водой до и после каждого использования. Вы также можете промыть прямую кишку тёплой водой с помощью ректального шприца».

Джон взял в руки игрушку, лежащую около него. 

− Я уже принял душ, поэтому не думаю, что это необходимо. − Он соскользнул с кровати. − Я скоро вернусь.

Зайдя в ванную, Джон вымыл игрушку в раковине, щедро используя мыло. Он чувствовал себя немного странно с наполовину возбуждённым членом и в одной футболке. Заметив, что Шерлок выглянул из-за двери, он ухмыльнулся.

− Посмотри на себя, − сказал Джон, перекрывая шум воды. − Ты уже не так застенчив, как раньше. Я никогда не думал, что такой день наступит.

Шерлок исчез за дверью.

Вернувшись с кристально чистой игрушкой, они заняли прежнее положение. Шерлок продолжил читать руководство.

− «Лягте на бок и подтяните колени к животу. Предполагается, что это позволит вам расслабиться и лучше сориентировать массажёр в сторону простаты».

Устроившись на полотенце на левом боку, Джон подтянул колени к груди, приняв позу эмбриона. Джон почувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, хотя с того места, где Шерлок стоял на коленях, он ничего не мог увидеть.

Джон услышал, как Шерлок часто задышал. 

− «Смажьте обильным количеством смазки задний проход и массажёр. Этот шаг важен, потому что массажёр лучше всего функционирует в жидкой окружающей среде».

Шерлок выдохнул сквозь зубы и, оторвавшись от руководства, поднял голову. Румянец украсил его щёки, и он коснулся кончиками пальцев нижней губы. Джон знал, что прикосновения Шерлока к своему рту − признак возбуждения.

− Что? − спросил Джон.

− _Жидкая окружающая среда_ , − прошептал Шерлок, всё ещё касаясь пальцами нижней губы.

Джон предполагал, что реакцией Шерлока может стать либо смущение, либо веселье, но когда его собственный член дёрнулся, тот ещё больше смутился. 

− Это тебя возбуждает?

Шерлок кивнул. 

− Идея... внутри.. и... − Он поджал губы, как будто не знал, как объяснить. − Давай продолжим.

− Ты хочешь смазать меня, пока я буду смазывать массажёр?

Шерлок кивнул и отложил руководство в сторону. Когда он подполз поближе, чтобы взять смазку, Джон заметил, что у него под пижамными штанами в районе паха выпуклость.

Шерлок щедро плеснул ему на руку лубрикант, и Джон начал смазывать игрушку, но его отвлекло ощущение прохладных, скользких и ловких пальцев. Шерлок медленно кружил кончиками двух пальцев вокруг... он сказал бы, ануса, но Шерлок, вероятно, предпочёл бы задний проход. Независимо от того, как они назвали ли бы его, от этих прикосновений Джон ощутил, как член пришёл в полную боевую готовность.

− Давай, потихоньку вводи палец, − посоветовал Джон.

Шерлок ввёл в него самый кончик, и Джон, вздрогнув, поджал пальцы ног.

− Как ты думаешь, я должен смазать тебя побольше? − спросил Шерлок.

− Совсем чуть-чуть.

Шерлок пшикнул смазку на отверстие Джона и ввёл палец поглубже.

Ахнув, Джон сжал руками игрушку. 

− О, отлично.

− Тебе это нравится. − Джон мог услышать ухмылку в голосе Шерлока.

«Мысль, которая была очевидна и раньше». Он вспомнил один из их первых сексуальных опытов, когда Шерлок попробовал ввести в него пальцы. Это был сюрреалистический опыт − Шерлок ни разу не прикоснулся к его члену, только два пальца внутри. Тяжёлое дыхание Шерлока напротив шеи, непристойные звуки смазки, хлюпающей между ними. Он кончил так мощно. Ему тогда показалось, что он потеряет сознание.

Именно эти эпизоды подтолкнули Джона к тому, что он вполне готов потворствовать небольшой странной причуде Шерлока.

Когда всё было надлежащим образом смазано, Шерлок вытер пальцы полотенцем и, вернувшись к своей позе на коленях рядом с Джоном, снова взял в руки руководство.

− «Расположите массажёр по границе промежности, − продолжил читать Шерлок, − одна часть приспособления у основания у него более толстая, поэтому когда массажёр полностью окажется в заднем проходе, она будет делать точечный массаж промежности. Более тонкая часть должна быть ориентирована в сторону спины».

Развернув игрушку в нужное положение, Джон завёл руку себе за спину.

− «Медленно вставьте массажёр в задний проход приблизительно до середины. Остановитесь ненадолго, а затем, когда вы введёте его до конца в прямую кишку, он займёт по границе промежности положение прямо напротив простаты, для точечного массажа промежности». − Опустив свободную руку между ног, Шерлок провёл тыльной стороной ладони по паху. − «Стимуляция анального канала, передней стенки прямой кишки, простаты и точечный массаж промежности будут проводиться одновременно. В это время многие неопытные пользователи почувствуют желание помочиться».

Джон глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться, когда почувствовал наконечник игрушки напротив входа. Он уверено, но осторожно его ввёл.

Пластмасса была тёплой и гладкой, и с небольшим усилием она преодолела сопротивление мышц. Как только это произошло, его тело сделало то, о чём было сказано в руководстве − из-за формы игрушки, соответствующей форме внутренностей, его мышцы не оказали потом никакого сопротивления при введении до конца.

− О, Боже, − выдохнул Джон. Это было самое впечатляющее проникновение, которое у него когда-либо было. Пластмасса была менее гибкой, чем член, но она смогла достигнуть самых отдалённых точек.

Оторвавшись от инструкции, Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел. 

− Ты чувствуешь желание помочиться?

− Нет... на самом деле, нет, − выпалил Джон. − Это... просто... Боже. Такое чувство, что оно прикасается ко мне... везде... Просто везде.

Шерлок вернулся к инструкции, и, запинаясь, продолжил читать дальше: − «Используйте приспособления у основания массажёра, чтобы расположить прибор напротив области для точечного массажа промежности. Область для точечного массажа промежности расположена, как правило, между задним проходом и мошонкой, обычно на расстоянии от 1,5 до 2 дюймов от заднего прохода по направлению к мошонке».

Джон без проблем нашёл эту область. Дополнительное давление с внешней стороны заставило его застонать в голос.

− «Когда массажёр полностью окажется в заднем проходе, вы сначала почувствуете давление инородного тела. Для лучших результатов позвольте себе 10-20 минут релаксации. В это время мы рекомендуем медитативные дыхательные упражнения».

− Дурацкая инструкция, − прошипел Джон. Он сконцентрировался на дыхании и расслаблении вокруг прибора. − Я знаю, что должен расслабиться.

Прошло несколько минут. Читая про себя инструкцию, Шерлок медленно водил рукой по паху.

− Я собираюсь перевернуться на спину, − предупредил Джон. − Так мне будет комфортней.

Не разгибая коленей, он медленно перевернулся, помня о куске пластмассы в своей заднице. Устроившись на спине, он развёл ноги в стороны. От перемещений прибор внутри пришёл в движение; это было похоже на то, как будто он трахается с Невидимкой.

− Ну, − прохрипел Джон. − Что дальше?

Шерлок выглядел потерянным: щёки пылали, а взгляд, которым он смотрел на инструкцию, был расфокусирован. Очнувшись, он откашлялся.

− Хорошо. − Голос Шерлока ласкал слух медовыми нотками. − «Теперь, когда вы полностью расслаблены и осознаёте ощущения в анальном канале, вы готовы начать упражнения по сокращению мышц. Продолжая медленно дышать, начните сокращать мышцу сфинктера одновременно с вашим дыханием. Делайте глубокий вдох, когда сокращаете мышцы, и, расслабляясь, выдыхайте».

Джон вдохнул и сжал мышцы вокруг прибора. А выдыхая, он вскрикнул:

− О, Боже! О, твою мать.

− Так хорошо? − спросил Шерлок.

Теперь, после того, как Джон один раз их сжал, мышцы сокращались уже неконтролируемо вокруг находящейся _внутри_ него игрушки. Его член отвечал на эту стимуляцию, дёргаясь напротив живота и оставляя влагу ниже пупка.

− О, Боже, − выдохнул Джон, когда частота сокращения мышц немного уменьшилась. − Это... чёрт...

− «Когда массажёр нестабилен в заднем проходе, малейшее мускульное действие замечается и передаётся непосредственно заднему проходу, простате и области для точечного массажа промежности. Можно отрегулировать местоположение массажёра, слегка увеличивая или уменьшая силы сжатия мышц. В сочетании со степенью давления на область для точечного массажа промежности, все точки вдоль передней стенки прямой кишки от заднего прохода до железы простаты отразят различные типы и степени ощущений». − Громко застонав, Шерлок нырнул рукой под ткань пижамы и сжал себя. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он закачался на коленях.

− Да, безумно хорошо, − тяжело дыша, ответил Джон. Снова сжав мышцы, он застонал. − Я бы даже сказал, охренительно хорошо.

− «На данный момент вы можете заметить выделение предстательной железой секрета. Попытайтесь это продлить, управляя степенью сокращений сфинктера. Глубина ощущений постепенно начинает увеличиваться, и вы можете почувствовать очень приятные ощущения. Предстательная железа ответственна за производство большого процента эякулята».

− Если это подразумевает, что из меня должно течь как из чёртова сломанного крана, − прошипел Джон, поднимая голову, − тогда да, есть такое. − Головка его покрасневшего члена уже полностью обнажилась из-под крайней плоти, а предэякулят капал из него уже не переставая. В нижней части живота уже собралась небольшая блестящая лужица.

− «Сжимайте анальный сфинктер вместе с лобково-копчиковой мышцей** так сильно, как вы можете. Эта практика направит больше крови к вашему члену. Вы почувствуете, как ваш член расширяется и увеличивается».

Джон попробовал так сделать. Вскрикнув, он запрокинул голову назад. Мало того, что член ощущался гораздо большим, чем обычно, игрушка, трахая его, толкалась в него глубже и жёстче, чем это мог бы сделать член, пальцы или _что-либо_ ещё. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто вся нижняя часть тела сжалась вокруг игрушки.

Шерлок тяжело дышал рядом с ним. 

− «При использовании массажёра вы также можете иметь половое сношение. Такой вид эякуляции должен быть самым сильным. Во время эякуляции сильные оргазменные сокращения мышц заставят массажёр поглаживать простату и половые органы при каждом сокращении».

Джон взглянул на Шерлока. Тот, продолжая держать руководство в одной руке, другой всё ещё гладил себя. Он посмотрел на Джона стеклянными глазами, в которых метались противоречивые чувства: возбуждение, смущение и явная беспомощность от того, что он так заведён.

− Я думаю, единственное, что можно сделать прямо сейчас, − Джон облизал губы, − это сесть тебе на меня сверху.

− Я не подготовлен, − прошептал Шерлок.

Взяв в руки тубу со смазкой и протянул её ему, Джон вздрогнул; сокращаясь даже от малейшего движения, внутренние мышцы тела заставляли игрушку двигаться.

Оставаясь на коленях, Шерлок приспустил пижамные штаны и нижнее бельё и наклонился вперёд. Смазав пальцы лубрикантом, он нырнул рукой между ног. Его член был твёрд, а головка раскрытой и влажной, и касалась его руки, когда он растягивал себя пальцами. Пальцы же другой руки он облизывал и прикусывал. Джон едва мог выдержать уязвимый и отчаянный взгляд на лице Шерлока, и то, как блестели его глаза. Работая над собой, Шерлок ворчал и тихо стонал; мышцы его бицепса расслаблялись и напрягались.

Джон подумал, что готов, когда Шерлок растянул по нему презерватив и оседлал его бёдра. Но когда Шерлок, заведя руку себе за спину, обхватил член Джона, чтобы направить его в себя, движение сдвинуло игрушку. Джон всхлипнул, понимая, что близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Долго он сдерживаться не сможет.

Опускаясь на член Джона, Шерлок затаил дыхание. Ощущение гладких стенок узкого входа Шерлока вокруг него было почти вторично по отношению к ощущениями внутри. Шумно выдохнув через нос, Шерлок опустился на член.

− Хорошо? − выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок кивнул, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

Джон не был подготовлен к одновременным ощущениям Шерлока на нём и массажёра внутри. Каждое движение бёдер Шерлока смещало игрушку, трахая его ещё глубже. Джон мог быть весьма красноречив во время секса, но обычно он не был таким громким. Этим же вечером, однако, он кричал и стонал вовсю; звуки разрывали его. Он был бессилен их остановить.

Шерлок же, напротив, зажимая рукой рот, издавал более приглушённые звуки. Он не всегда так делал, но иногда таким образом пытался сдержать стоны. Возможно, от этого ему было психологически комфортнее из-за перегрузки ощущениями, но сейчас Джон не мог всё это проанализировать точнее.

На тот момент, когда Шерлок начал на нём двигаться − жёстко, быстро, соприкасаясь кожей и раскачивая кровать − из головы вылетели все мысли, кроме желания узнать, а можно ли на самом деле умереть от сексуального удовольствия. Трахая и одновременно являясь тем, кого трахают, доведённый до самого края, он был бессилен что-либо сделать, кроме того, чтобы лежать и наслаждаться тем, что происходит.

В тот момент, когда на него обрушился оргазм, он мог бы поклясться, что комната взорвалась, а его выкинуло в другое измерение. Он так сильно сжал внутри себя пластмассовую игрушку, что это было почти больно. Он не мог прекратить изливаться или кричать; перед глазами всё было нечётко, вместо извивающегося на нём тела Шерлока он видел перед собой пятна.

Ощутив, что дыхание стало приходить в норму, Джон попытался снять с себя Шерлока, вцепившись ногтями в его бёдра.

− Я должен вытащить эту штуку, − выдохнул Джон. − Шерлок, пожалуйста, я не могу больше.

Плавно и грациозно соскользнув с него, Шерлок откатился в сторону. Джон протянул руку, взялся за ручку игрушки и морщась, её вытащил. Булькнув, она выпала на полотенце. Он почувствовал себя открытым и чувствительным, было влажно и не очень комфортно.

− О, Боже, − протянул Джон. Положив руку себе на грудь, он посмотрел вниз на свой член, уже начинающий обмякать. Он отметил, что футболка и живот были влажными от пота, но чистыми. Шерлок не кончил.

Джон приподнялся и прижал его к себе. 

− Ты ещё не кончил, − произнёс он нечленораздельно, осыпая поцелуями лицо Шерлока. Спустившись к шее, он слизнул с неё пот. − Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? − Он перешёл к ключице. − Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал ртом, любимый?

− Нет, нет, − пробормотал Шерлок напротив его волос. − Просто твоя рука. Только твоей рукой будет хорошо.

Джон нырнул вниз и бережно обхватил член Шерлока. Рука всё ещё была в смазке, а Шерлок − скользким от предэякулята. Двигаться было легко.

Шерлок снова попытался закрыть рот рукой. 

− Нет, − пробормотал Джон, отводя его руку от лица. Вместо этого он поцеловал его в губы, почувствовав, как дрожат руки Шерлока. − Твой член такой твёрдый, − прошептал он ему в рот. Сжав, он стал гладить его быстрее. − Твоя эректильная ткань наполняется кровью.

Шерлок вздрогнул напротив него. 

− О, − выпалил он в рот Джона.

− Какая чудесная толстая головка. − Джон провёл по ней большим пальцем. − Вся влажная от предварительного эякулята. Твои яички полны спермы. Она готова смешаться с чудесной липкой семенной жидкостью из твоей простаты и, проложив себе путь по твоей уретре, выплеснуться фонтанчиком на мои руки.

− Джооон, − надрывно застонал Шерлок. Вскидывая бёдра, он толкался в кольцо гладких пальцев.

− Все мышцы твоего таза перед оргазмом сокращаются. Ты тоже должен почувствовать в себе славную маленькую игрушку, почувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг неё в то время, когда кончаешь, а твой анус туго её обхватывает, заставляя её тебя трахать. − Он нашёл хороший баланс между техническими и грязными словечками. − Ну, давай, кончай, давай посмотрим, как ты это сделаешь сильной струёй.

Шерлок резко и отчаянно застонал, и его член дёрнулся в руке Джона. Джон восхищённо вздохнул, когда, погладив его, почувствовал горячую струю напротив живота, а потом она закапала с пальцев. Воздух на мгновение наполнился острым мускусным запахом семенной жидкости − первобытным, животным ароматом тестостерона, который не смог бы описать ни один учебник. Джон гладил его до тех пор, пока на тыльную сторону руки из щели не перестала капать жемчужная жидкость. Содрогнувшись, Шерлок снова прикусил свои пальцы.

Джон поднял свою руку и, слизав с неё всю сперму Шерлока, со стоном опрокинулся на спину. Шерлок упал рядом.

− Это было гораздо поучительней, чем любой урок, который я когда-либо посещал, − сказал Джон. Он ощущал себя предельно открытым и липким.

Через несколько минут, восстановив дыхание, Шерлок прижался к Джону. Лежа на боку, и подперев рукой щеку, Шерлок пристально смотрел на Джона блестящими глазами. Улыбнувшись, Джон протянул руку, чтобы провести по его волосам, но потом вспомнил, что они липкие, и показав тому ладони, не стал их пачкать.

− Спасибо. − Голос Шерлока был низким. − Я знаю, что для тебя это было необычно.

Джон хихикнул. 

− Довольно приятно использовать для разнообразия свои медицинские знания вне работы.

− Если ты тоже хочешь чем-нибудь эдаким себя побаловать, то я у тебя в долгу.

Джон усмехнулся. 

− Ну, я хотел бы опробовать и на тебе это небольшое «медицинское устройство».

− Сейчас?

− О, да. И на этот раз я буду читать руководство вслух.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Вот так выглядит сей девайс http://www.highisland.com/pm_prostate.php  
** − Лобково-копчиковая мышца (ЛК-мышца) − Мышца, составляющая медиальную часть мышцы, поднимающей задний проход. Волокна лобково-копчиковой мышцы, в зависимости от органа который они окружают, получили название: лонно-влагалищной мышцы, лонно-уретральной мышцы, лонно-простатической мышцы, лонно-ректальной мышцы (пубо-ректальной петли) и др.  
Относится к категории интимных мышц. Играет определяющую роль в сексуальной жизни человека, за что её называют «мышцей любви».


End file.
